


Day #2: Dirty Talk

by Spieluhrenwelt



Series: 》Kinktober 2018《 [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spieluhrenwelt/pseuds/Spieluhrenwelt
Summary: The Capulets host a party. Tybalt's ass hosts Mercutio's dick. I'm so sorry.





	Day #2: Dirty Talk

"I wonder what your uncle would think about this."  
Whether by "this" he meant to be buggered nearly senseless against a wall, or to leave said uncle's meticulously planned party just to brawl with him, the young Escalus didn't quite know himself, but the mildly horrified noise he managed to elicit from the boy moving against him with the mere thought of it was a satisfying enough answer to him.   
"I can't imagine he'd be too surprised, though. You really do carry yourself like a whore."   
Under any other circumstances, Tybalt would have punched every tooth out of that foul mouth, but in /that/ moment, with Mercutio's slender fingers sinking into his hips a little more with every powerful thrust and his lips whispering strained, high-pitched profanities in his ear, he couldn't bring himself to put up a fight, or find a witty retort, or really do anything but press his mouth against the back of his fisted hand in order to muffle his cries. Predictably enough, it didn't take long for the fair-eyed young man to take that away from him as well: he grabbed the Capulet by the throat, forcibly hoisting him up until he was standing straight with his back pressed against Mercutio's chest, and bit his way up along the curve of his neck with the frantic hunger of a rabid dog.  
"No, no no- why, Prince of Cats, let us hear those mews! Let all of Verona hear how you like it!" he panted, unnecessarily loud and theatrical as always, only to then let his voice drop to a low whisper as he continued: "Because this is how you like it, huh? Hasty and dirty and hard - you fuck the same way as you fight."  
Whatever trace of composure had remained within Tybalt finally melted away, as the blond's words - that much dreaded nonsense he would turn his nose up at when they fought - suddenly filled him to the brim with ecstasy, even more than his clever fingers wrapped around his aching prick; as for Mercutio, he had lost himself in the poetic magnificence of the sight of Tybalt Capulet desperately fucking himself on his dick, and could barely summon enough control over himself to make sure he kept hitting that particular spot that made his lover whimper and mewl like a kitten.  
"Oh, if only you could see yourself...the ugly things I've left on you. The next pretty girl you bed is going to be quite surprised to find you owned, my Prince of Cats! Ah, Tybalt, Tybalt...I can't wait to see you come all over yourself."


End file.
